First encounter
by Courage84905
Summary: My first digimon fanfic !


_Digimon_

_Tai awoke with a start at the alarm clock started beeping right into his ear._

_" Kari,turn off the alarm " Tai started to get up." Come on Tai,it's summer camp,you have to come " Kari answered." But I'm not ready Kari " Kari showed Tai that she already packed his stuff _

_" Don't tell me that you packed my stuff " Tai stared at Kari." It's just I don't wan't to go to summer camp alone " Kari gived Tai,a sad look." Alright Kari "_

_Tai grabbed his stuff and Kari grabbed her stuff but and then tai go to the bathroom and take a bottle of pills and put it on his pocket and go outside with kari _

_" Hey Tai,so you finally decided to go to summer camp ? " Matt said and then he noticed a girl behind tai _

_" Who is that Tai ? " Matt pointed at Kari." It's my sister Kari,she asked me to come with her " _

_" Hey Kari, my name Is matt " Matt introduced himself and introduced his brother " and this is TK,my brother " " Nice to meet you " they looked into each other eyes _

_" Hey Kari, you should bring Tai more often to summer camp so that he doesn't lazy to go out "_

_" That's easy I just look Tai with a sad look " Kari smirked " Oh come on I just want you to get to summer camp for the first time so that you won't be alone " _

_" Admit it Tai,that your sister is clever than you " " Fine " _

_And then Sora and Mimi showed up _

_" So what changed your mind about not to go to summer camp,Tai "_

_Tai sighed_

_" I'm guessing that Kari makes you to go,am I right ? "_

_Sora looked at Tai and then looked at Matt _

_" You really nailed him on his head,Sora "_

_Sora and Matt laughed _

_" Look,there's a meteor coming right at us "_

_Everybody looked at Kari pointed meteor flew straight into Their hand _

_" What is this ? " Sora muttered, also holding one of the devices _

_And then a huge tidal wave appeared out of nowhere and transported the 8 children to another world _

_Tai groaned as he pulled himself up off the ground _

_" Tai, Tai, Tai,I can't believe you're here! " " What are you ? " Tai take a look at it " You can call me a koromon " _

_" I don't ask what's your name,I ask what are you,and how come you can talk " Koromon stared at tai_

_" Sometimes you acted like you don't care about people but you should worried because If you don't care about people they're gonna turn into your enemy " " Don't act like you know me I'm gonna die in few month " " What do you mean by that ? " Koromon try to look at tai but tai try not to look koromon _

_" I'm gonna try to find my sister " " I'm coming with you " Koromon jumped in tai's hand but tai throw it away when koromon try to talk to tai there's a voice that came out from a bushes _

_" Tai,is that you ? " " Kari ? " and then kari come out from a bushes and a digimon in her hand _

_" What are you holding,Kari ? " Tai pointed at the Kari's digimon. " It's my digimon,her name is salamon"_

_" We have to find a way to go home " Tai tried to find a way to go back _

_" Don't you think we should find the others first tai ? " Kari looked at tai,when tai gonna talk he was cut off by koromon _

_" Hey Kari,when I talk to tai ,he said that he gonna die in a few month,what is that supposed to mean ? " And then Kari looked at tai " is there something you don't tell me tai ? ". " If you want to find the others come on we have to moved before we lose their track " _

_Meanwhile, Where Sora and Mimi at _

_" Sora,Where are we ? " Mimi try to get up and then find someone looked at her_

_" Oh how cute " Mimi lifted one of them and hugged it tightly. " Can you let me go ? I'm trying to breath"_

_Mimi looked at where the coming from and saw it that it was a creature she holdingthat talking _

_" You can talk ? " " Why not ? " Mimi looked at the digimon and starting to wake sora up_

_" Sora,wake up,I think this creature can talk " Sora started to wake up and rubbed her eyes _

_" Where are we ? " " You're in the digiworld " Sora started to look who's talking and it has a beak and her color is pink " What are you ? " " I'm a digimon " " What is a digimon " " My name is piyomon and you're my partner,sora,I'm here to protect you " Piyomon huged sora " Can you find my friends ? " _

_" No problem " Piyomon and palmon lead sora and mimi and go to the bushes and find Joe and izzy and 2 digimon beside them _

_" Hey, izzy wake up " Mimi started to wake izzy and sora wake joe _

_Izzy started to wake up and joe rubbed his eyes " Where are we ? ". " We have to find the others first before we ask them come on " Sora lead joe,izzy and mimi follow with 4 digimon follow behind them_

_Meanwhile, Where Tai and Kari at _

_" Come on tai,you can tell me I'm your sister ". " It's nothing " Tai tried to avoid every question but then kari insist tai " Please Tai,if there's anything wrong you can tell me I promise not gonna tell anyone about this ". " I'm not your brother " _

_" If you're not my brother then how come you're in my family ? ". " It's a long story " Tai shook his head but Kari put her hand on tai's shoulder but tai pulled her away and then he ran through the forest even further until tai didn't see kari again,after tai was tired he sit alone in the tree and thinking._

_' Why am I go to summer camp,I'm only had 2 month before I died ' Tai thought _

_Meanwhile, Where TK and Matt at _

_" hey TK, I think I saw someone " Matt whispered and pointed on tai in the tree _

_" I think it's tai " TK answered and hold Matt's hand and go there _

_" Tai,is that you ? ", " Who's there ? " Tai almost jumped and saw TK and Matt _

_" I thought you're a ghost " Matt said and try to lighten the mood. " Don't you guys have a digimon ? "_

_Matt and TK showed tai, Gabumon and Patamon and then Tai collapsed _

_" Tai,are you okay ? " Tai closed his eyes _

_2 hours later_

_Tai begin to wake up _

_" Matt ? TK ? anyone ? " Tai looked around and saw Matt and TK sleep into each other and besides them there's Kari,Salamon and Koromon rubbed his eyes with his ears _

_" Tai,you're awake " Koromon said loudly. " Can you speak any louder ? " Tai snapped Koromon _

_" I'm sorry,Tai, I didn't mean that,Please don't be mad at me tai " Koromon started to cry but tai try to cheer koromon up before he wake everyone and Tai bring Koromon and started to walking_

_" I'm sorry Koromon,I didn't mean to snapped at you like that ". " Is there something you want to talk about,tai ? " Tai shook his head _

_" Are you really gonna die,tai ? " Tai started to cry but he hold it. " Yeah,in 2 month I'm not gonna exist in my world and your world " Tai started to walked again and bring koromon on his arms_

_5 minutes later,Tai stopped _

_" Koromon,there's something I need to tell you " Tai looked at koromon and then crying _

_" What is it,Tai ? you can tell me anything I promise I won't tell anyone about this "_

_ " Alright here we go "_

_Tai started to tell the story_

_" When I was a little Kari's parent found me and adopt 2 years I liked soccer in my entire life but that dreams had to end because the doctor said I had a cancer " and then Tai stopped and Kari came out from the bushes_

_" Is that true,Tai ? ". " Did you hear what I'm talking to koromon ? " Tai looked at Kari nodded_

_" I'm sorry Kari that I'm not telling you the truth,I do this because I want to spend more time with you that's why I go to summer camp with you,I want to enjoy my life and no one have to pity me because I had a cancer that's gonna remind me of my family that abandon me " Tai cried and Kari hugged him and trying to comfort him " It's okay tai,but you have to tell the others about this " " Why ? " " Because you're sick tai and you need to get help,look at you now,you started to sweating and leaned agains that tree,please do this tai for me " Tai looked at kari " You should listen to your sister,tai " Tai still confused in his deep thought _

_' What if I tell them about this ? are they gonna mad at me or they're gonna pity me ? oh,I'm confused '_

_While tai in his deep thought there's a black aura surrounded tai and turn into a hole and tai & koromon fall in except kari and salamon _

_" Tai,are you okay? " Kari 's no answer _

_In matt and tk's place_

_TK wakes up when there's a screaming _

_" hey matt,did you hear that ? " " What is it,TK ? " Matt rubbed his eyes and looked at TK _

_" I think I heard a screaming " " maybe you're just dreaming " and then matt started to sleep " hey,where's kari ?_

_A/N : If you want me to continue this story, i'm gonna write it for you_


End file.
